Song Fics Collection
by Joegomoe
Summary: This will be a place for BBRae stories inspired by songs. That's all there is to it, really.
1. Chapter 1

**Getting further into the rabbit hole of fanfiction with song fics. Pretty soon, I'll be writing AUs. (I actually have one in the works but shhh.)**

 **This first addition is pretty short and is inspired by "The Man Who Can't Be Moved" by The Script.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of The Teen Titans BTW, in case you forgot.**

* * *

"Dude, come on, come home."

"No. I'm not moving."

"Raven's not going to remember you."

"I need to see her again."

"Why this spot?"

"Across the street is first place I saw her. I know it doesn't make sense, but I think maybe she'll come this way again."

"Look, I miss her too, but we need to move on. There's a reason Robin put her in this city."

"Yeah, and he didn't tell any of us."

"What you're doing shows it was better that way. I know it's hard but," He puts a hand on Beast Boy's shoulder, "You need to leave." Beast Boy brushes his hand off.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Seriously, Robin's orders." Cyborg grabs him and tries to forcefully move him. Beast Boy transforms into a mountain goat and butts him away, "Dude, this isn't healthy, We need…"

"I can't have another Terra!" His voice broke, "I can't…" Tears begin to stream down his face.

"I'm sorry. I didn't… I didn't know you felt that way. Still, what's this going to solve?"

"I don't know, that she'll see me and remember something somehow."

"You know how crazy that sounds." Cyborg takes a seat next to Beast Boy on the curb.

"I know Cy. I know. But you're not moving me until I see her. Even if it is just for the last time."

"You really feel this strongly about this?"

"I do."

"Ok just promise me that whe…" He stops himself, "If she doesn't remember you, you'll come back to the Tower." Beast Boy hesitates for a moment.

"Ok. I promise."

Cyborg gets up silently and puts a hand on his shoulder. A second later, he is walking down the street. He pulls out his communicator to call Robin.

"Hey Cy. You and Beast Boy heading home?"

"No, I let him stay."

"What? Why?" Cyborg turns to Beast Boy and takes on more look.

"He needs this trust me."

Thunder roars. The people in the city seem to be moving even faster now that the storm is coming. Beast Boy stays where he is. He gets a blue hoodie out of his bag and slips it on. A few more minutes pass and rain begins to fall.

"I'm not moving. I'm not moving."

* * *

 **I definitely look forward to writing more of these. If you have a song you wanna see, feel free to suggest it!**

 **Also, Let me now what you thought of my first attempt.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	2. Bohemian Rhapsody

**Back with another song fic! Still don't own the Titans!**

 **This one was inspired by "Bohemian Rhapsody" by Queen and the** **song idea was given to me by a user with the name of gracieTpie. This one's for you!**

* * *

Beast Boy sat in his empty cell. He couldn't believe this had happened. This couldn't be real. A voice came through the intercom.

"You have a visitor."

Beast Boy moved to the window in his cell. Raven was sitting on the other side.

"Hey." She said. She instantly saw the bags under his eyes. And while his smile was still there, it was far more reserved.

"Hey Rae."

"Are you ready for the trial?"

"I don't know. I don't even know if we should still go through with it."

"But Beast Boy, You're innocent."

"But I killed him, Raven."

"That's not the same thing as murder. It was self defense."

"Still, I feel like part of it was just because I wanted him dead. I wanted to kill him."

Raven put her hand to the glass. "So? You aren't perfect Beast Boy. Just because you wanted to kill him doesn't make what you did murder."

"But still, I took someone's life. We're supposed to be above that."

"It was kill or be killed, any of us would have made the same call."

"But I killed him, Rae." He looked up, tears streaming, "I. Killed him." At this point, Raven wished she could have been on the other side of the glass. He was feeling so much pain, but all she could do was look. Place her hand over his and pretend as if the glass wasn't there.

"Time's up." A voice through the intercom said.

"Time's up." It repeated. Raven got up from her seat, never breaking eye contact.

"See you at the trial."

* * *

This was it. The Judge took his seat. The question came.

"How does the defendant plead?"

"Not guilty."

Raven couldn't help but let a small smile on her face. He was going to fight.

And so began the long and rigorous trial. The "Titan Murder Trial" proved to be quite the high profile case. Many news stations were covering the events. Raven hated the attention, especially because she was the first Titan called to the stand.

* * *

"Can you recall what happened that night?"

"The titans were all responding to different calls. Beast Boy and I went to the factory. We looked around and found nothing. We were leaving when some sort of flash grenades landed in front of us. Jacob, or Sword as he is called, lunged at me. I didn't see him until it was too late. He slashed at me and I fell to the ground. The next thing I knew, I was in a hospital bed."

* * *

"By the time I got there," Cyborg started, "Beast Boy was covered in cuts. The first thing he said to me was, 'Get Raven out of here.' I remember looking at the pool of blood underneath Raven, surprised she was still holdin' on. I picked her up and then I saw it. The sword laying on the ground and both of them diving towards it. Beast Boy reached it first and swung behind him, and that was it."

* * *

"Robin, as leader of the Titans, you must need to know your teammates extremely well. In your opinion, is Beast Boy capable of Murder?" Robin hesitates,

"Well, it's not as simple as that-"

"Answer the question, Robin."

"Yes. I don't see it every often, but there's an anger inside Beast Boy. One that I think, if pushed far enough, could drive him to murder."

"Do you believe Jacob pushed him to that point?"

"No, I do not."

"Then how do you explain these pictures of Jacob taken at the hospital just a mere month ago?" Several gruesome images appeared on the screen. Jacob was beaten near death. "Is this not past the edge?"

"If anything, this helps Beast Boy's case. This was Beast Boy at his worst. This happened on one of his nightly patrols. I followed him when I realized what he was going to do. Yes, Beast Boy hunted Jacob down that night, and yes, he did plan to kill him."

"How does this help-"

"Let me finish. Beast Boy could have taken Jacob's life, but he didn't. He could have, No one was around. I hadn't caught up yet. Jacob was lying right in front of him. When I saw him on the roof, I ran to stop him but, Beast Boy had already stopped himself. If he could keep control at the peak of his rage, why would he not at the factory?"

"Ah yes, but the only other person who could confirm this story is dead."

* * *

Beast Boy sat on a bench outside the courtroom. Tomorrow, he and Starfire would speak, but he wasn't sure anything they said would help. One thing he thought for sure was that even if he won, he would have to leave the Titans. There was no way he could stay after something like this. None of this mattered. He'd either spend the rest of his life in jail or need to leave his family. Either way, his life was over.

The others approached him. Cyborg and Starfire tackled him with hugs.

"We'll win this man."

"Yes, we have faced much worse than this."

The two parted so Robin could step forward.

"I want you to know that whatever happens, we'll stand by you. See you tomorrow." Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg all left towards the door.

Raven, who was hanging back, approached and opened Beast Boy's hand. She placed down a penny.

"Whatever happens." She tightly wrapped her arms around him, likely the tightest she ever had. A fresh tear began to slide down Beast Boy's face.

"Whatever happens."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **As always, I'd love to hear what you think and feel free to give suggestions for future chapters.**


	3. I Do Adore

**Sorry about not getting back to these sooner. Anyway, this one is inspired by "I Do Adore" by Mindy Gledhill. This was suggested by Bluedog197. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I ain't tryna own the Teen Titans. Or Frisbee, I guess.**

* * *

Two loud knocks broke Raven out of her concentration. She opened the door a crack,slightly annoyed. Beast Boy was on the other side. Looks like slightly annoyed was about to turn into very annoyed.

"Hey Raven. How are you? We didn't see you at breakfast, so I thought I'd check on you."

"I'm fine."

"Um, We're all going to the park later today, and I'd really like for you to come."

"I'll think about it." She slid her door closed and heard Beast Boy walk away.

"Aww, he cares about me so much!" Part of her said.

"He probably only checked on me because the others made him." Another part added. Raven sat down on her bed. She had been thinking about her green teammate a lot recently. How thoughtful and caring he was. His smile or how when he didn't try so hard, he was actually funn...

Ok, This was getting out of hand. Raven combated these thoughts with what she didn't like about Beast Boy. But, even that wasn't as effective as it once was. His quirks seemed to be less and less annoying and more and more endearing with each passing day. She was beginning to think she may even have romantic feelings for him...

The thought made her shudder. She couldn't begin to think how to talk to anyone about this, much less how they would react. These feelings were best left to herself.

Beast Boy dove for the Frisbee and just barely caught it before it touched the ground.

"Nice try Star, but there's no way I'm not catching this Frisbee." He said tossing it back. Starfire responded to the taunt by throwing the Frisbee as hard as she could into the skyline.

Robin and Cyborg were in charge of the cooking. They were using two grills because certain people insisted on the meat and the tofu not sharing space. Raven sat close by, reading a book underneath a tree.

"Food's done!" Cyborg shouted. The titans all rushed to the table. Raven sat down and began serving herself some salad. Beast Boy sat down next to her with a plate of two tofu dogs. Beast Boy began telling Robin and Starfire some story and Raven couldn't help but stare. How could she ignore these feelings when they seemed to appear whenever she saw him? And did she really even want to?

"Raven, is there a problem?" Cyborg said.

"What?" Raven responded, quickly looking away from her problem.

"Well, it's just I've never seen you pay so much attention to one of Beast Boy's stories before." Raven needed to think of something to say quickly.

"Well, eventually one of his stories had to be worth listening too." That seemed to do the trick.

"Here's your Burger." Cyborg said putting it next to Raven's salad. In less than a moment later, Kid Flash and Jinx appeared at the table.

"Hey, you guys made it!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"Like we'd miss a picnic in the park. Isn't that right Jinxy?" Kid Flash gave her hand a light squeeze.

"So, what's on the menu?" Jinx asked.

"Hamburgers, Hot dogs, or you could be weird like Beast Boy and have tofu."

"Hey!" Beast Boy said, food flying out of his mouth.

Raven now was able to turn her attention to Kid Flash and Jinx who were sharing one plate. The two were both so different and yet…

Could she and Beast Boy have a relationship like that? Raven quietly finished her food, avoiding most of the conversation. She was in her own thoughts, contemplating if it was worth it to talk to Beast Boy about her newfound feelings. Would he laugh? Maybe. Think it was all just a joke? I don't imagine he could possibly feel the same way. Could he? Perhaps it would be best to tell him now just to get these feelings out of the way and move on.

That is exactly what Raven decided to do, but she couldn't do it in front of everybody.

"I'm going for a walk." She said as she stood up. The difficult part was finding a way to invite Beast Boy along.

"Wait, Raven!" Beast Boy said perhaps a bit too urgently, "Could I, uh, walk with you?" He had made it easy for her.

"Sure."

For a while, they both walked in silence, not sure what to say. Beast Boy was about to open his mouth when he noticed a red balloon floating up through the sky and a child crying underneath it.

"One sec." He said. He flew as a hawk and grasped the string of the balloon. He landed in front of the child and morphed back. "Here you go." The child excitedly grabbed the balloon.

"Thank you!" He talked with the child for a moment. He is so warm and caring, Raven thought, what business would he have with someone so cold and and closed off?

You're not telling him because you expect him to feel the same way. She reminded herself. Beast Boy returned and they began walking again. They began walking across a small bridge. Raven looked around and decided this was an isolated enough spot.

"Beast Boy, I need to tell you something" He turned around.

"Yeah, Raven?"She looked deep into his eyes. Were these feelings really so terrible?

"I… I'm glad I'm spending time with you today." Beast Boy smiled even brighter.

She wasn't ready to tell him yet, and that,

that was just fine.


	4. Stone Cold

**Glad to be able to get this chapter out! This one is inspired by "Stone Cold" by Demi Lovato.**

 **I tried something a little bit different with this one. Let me know what you think.**

* * *

I tried to be happy for him. I really did. Why do I have to feel this way? I thought by the time of the dance yesterday, I would be fine but that wasn't the case.

I was applying makeup. Starfire insisted. She picked out my dress as well. She said it was sure to draw attention. I didn't want anyone's attention. I didn't even want to go to the event.

"Raven, you almost ready?" Of all the people to check on me. I walked to the door and opened it just a crack.

"I'll be ready when it's time to go."

"Alright." With a smile, Beast Boy walked away. He had no idea. To him, I was perfectly fine.

I was the last to arrive to the limo. I still didn't know why all of this show was necessary. Cyborg dashed in first, followed by the two couples. I sat down right next to Beast Boy and Terra as it was the only seat left. Beast Boy had his arm wrapped around Terra, her head in the space on his shoulder. Everyone talked on the way to the ball. I remained quiet. No one took notice. Afterall, it wasn't too out of the ordinary. The limo stopped in front of a red carpet. Robin and Starfire walked out, arms linked. I could already heard the clicking of the cameras. Cyborg walked out next. Beast Boy looked to me. I gestured for them to go first. They made it about halfway down the carpet when Beast Boy pulled Terra into a kiss, clearly loving the attention. The only good thing to come out of it was that it drew most of the cameras toward them. Regardless, the flashes were still blinding. As soon as I made it inside, I scanned for an empty table in a corner. Hopefully, I could lay low and the night would be over quickly. Those hopes were dashed as the two people I wanted to see the least sat down at my table, plates full of food.

"Hey Rae, I got you some water." I decided to stare at his plate.

"Do you even know what half of that stuff is?"

"Not a clue, but the server said this was all vegetarian."

There was rarely a time Beast Boy and Terra weren't shoving food in their faces, but that didn't stop them from talking. Beast Boy looked at my bag slung across my chair.

"You really just gonna sit here and read all night?"

"You know I don't like parties."

"Still, you could at least _try_ to have fun. There's plenty to do here and I'm pretty sure I saw some guy starin' at you as you came in." The band switched to a slow, romantic song.

"Oh, I love this. Beast Boy, wanna dance?" Terra Interrupted. Beast Boy looked to her with a food covered face. They both quickly used their napkins and left the table hand-in-hand.

"I'll save you a dance, Rae."

"Oh gee, don't get my hopes up." I replied sarcastically, but honestly as I watched him and Terra begin to dance, I couldn't help but wish I was the one in his arms. I knew I shouldn't have kept watching but for whatever reason, I did. I watched as they moved closer and closer together. Neither of them had ever looked happier.

I couldn't do this. I looked for an escape. I noticed an opening to a small terrace on the second floor. Hopefully it wasn't too crowded. I peered outside and it didn't look there was a single person. I suppose at least one thing had to go well that night. I took a seat and turned on a nearby lamp. I began reading to try to drown out the noise of the party. I continued to be alone for about an hour but I knew something that good couldn't last too long. Once again, I found myself in the same place as Beast Boy and Terra. They sat down on a bench and began whispering to eachother. I couldn't quite hear what they said. Terra leaned forward and placed her lips to his. Beast Boy returned and deepened the kiss. Terra's hands slowly moved lower... and lower down his back.

"Ahem."

They immediately broke apart and looked my way.

"Raven! I didn't see you there."

"I couldn't tell." I closed my book and got up, "I'll leave you two to some privacy."

It was then I decided to go home. The others may have chastised me for leaving early, but I didn't care. I found the nearest restroom and once I was sure no one was there, I phased through the floor.

Back in my room, I changed out of the dress and wiped off the makeup. Starfire shouldn't have wasted the effort. I went to bed hoping no one would bug me until morning.

Part of me wishes I didn't have to bury these feelings,

but I have to.

He is happy with her,

so I'm happy for him.


End file.
